De un mal día puede salir algo bueno
by CalixtoNix
Summary: Es un sogfic de una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh que se llama Apareces tú.


**De un mal día puede salir algo bueno**

El viento aullaba con fuerza en los terrenos de Hogwarts haciendo que las gotas de lluvia se estrellasen con violencia contra las ventanas del castillo. A Hermione le parecía que los pasillos eran más oscuros de lo normal mientras caminaba casi arrastrando los pies hacia la sal común de Gryffindor, aunque probablemente solo sería su imaginación, hacía horas que lo veía todo más oscuro. Subió las escaleras con los ojos fijos en el interesantísimo suelo de piedra, abrió la puerta de su habitación que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, algo que ya sabía de ante mano, y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Había siendo un día bastante gris, y no solo por las oscuras nubes grises que cubrían el cielo de Hogwarts, no, todo en ese día había salido bastante mal. Las cosas habían empezado a ir mal desde primera hora, cuando estaba desayunando cayo en la cuenta de que había olvidado su redacción de Pociones en su habitación. De modo que tuvo que dejar su desayuno a medio terminar y correr hasta la torre Gryffindor para recoger su redacción y llegar a tiempo a la primera clase. Algo más tarde, en clase de Encantamientos, mientras trataba de conjurar una pequeña nube de lluvia, el hechizo se le había descontrolado y había hecho aparecer una negra nube tormentosa que había lanzado rallos y descargado un torrente de agua por todo el aula hasta que el profesor Flitwick logro controlarla. Todos sus compañeros la habían mirado, unos enfadados, otros sorprendidos, pero todos empapados y ella había deseado que se la tragase la tierra. En Pociones, aunque la suya siguió siendo mucho mejor que las de la mayoría, no alcanzaba el grado de aceptable ¡Y era fácil! Era evidente que no había estado muy centrada ese día, a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que no lo estaba, pero hasta ahora había logrado disimularlo bastante bien. En esos solo se le ocurrió que un baño caliente le iría bien para relajarse y pensar en el motivo de su falta ce concentración. Ese motivo no era otro que Harry, su mejor amigo. Se metió en el agua caliente y sintió como poco a poco sus músculos iban relajándose uno tras otro.

**_He prometido pedirme perdón  
me he confesado con mi corazón  
me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
me permití decirle al miedo adiós_  
**

Al principio había intentado autoconvencerse de que realmente no estaba enamorada de Harry, que solo era un buen amigo y nada más. Pero por las noches cuando se quedaba todo en silencio, podía escuchar con claridad aquella voz que incesantemente le recordaba que mentirse a si misma era una soberana estupidez, por mucho que se dijera que no estaba enamorada de él, no dejaría de estarlo. No le quedo más remedio que admitir que tenía razón, estaba siendo realmente tonta al querer engañarse. De modo que se pidió perdón y por primera vez admitió ante su corazón que amaba a Harry más que a nada en ese mundo o en cualquier otro. Se sintió aliviada al poder despedirse de su miedo, aceptar aquel sentimiento que albergaba su corazón no significaba que tuviese que admitirlo ante los demás. Quizás algún día lo hiciera, pero por el momento se sentía bien así, ya no sentía miedo de sus propios sentimientos.

Desde ese día todo había ido bastante bien, cada vez se sentía más a gusto y cómoda con lo que sentía. Aprendió a disimular con maestría en presencia de Harry, lo observaba sin que él se diera cuenta y procuraba tener siempre algún libro a mano por si necesitaba ocultar un repentino sonrojo. Lo que más le costaba era disimular cuando otra chica mostraba interés por Harry. Pero todo su equilibrio y control se vino a bajo el sábado pasado, y como no el desencadenante de todo fue Harry.

- flashback -

La torre Gryffindor se hallaba vacía esa fría mañana de sábado, y no era algo tan extraño, después de todo ese día había visita a Hogsmeade. Quizás el tiempo no era el mejor para una salida al pueblo, pero eso no había retenido a muchos. Hermione se encontraba cómodamente sentada en la sala común, acompañada solo por su gato. Harry y Ron habían decidido unirse al grupo que iba a Hogsmeade. El pelirrojo iba a salir con una chica y había convencido a Harry para que saliera con una amiga de su cita, principalmente porque no quería ir solo y también porque de ese modo el moreno podría aconsejarle para no meter la pata. Por supuesto Hermione se había negado a ir alegando que estaba demasiado cansada de toda la semana, algo que no era falso, aunque el principal motivo era Harry y esa chica que iba a salir con él, no veía que pintaba allí en medio de la cita de la cita de sus amigos. Mirando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea pensó en prenderle fuego a Ron para que no tuviera más ideas como aquella. Se dejo caer hacia un lado hasta tumbada echa un ovillo en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en las llamas y su mente aun más perdida. "Al menos allí se estaba calentito", pensó entre el mar de ideas de su cabeza. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, lo cierto es que había sido una semana bastante dura.

**_Y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida._**

Su mente vagaba aun por esa fina línea que separa el sueño de la consciencia cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Harry entro por el agujero que daba paso a la sala de Gryffindor. En su estado de semiinconsciencia Hermione fue apenas consciente de que la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Una mano algo fría acaricio su mejilla haciendo que despertara. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia de Harry, sabía que era él sin necesidad de verlo. Lo escucho murmurar su nombre y pensó que era buen momento para revelarle que estaba despierta. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, sintió el calido aliento de Harry cerca de su oído y quedo paralizada.

- No importa con cuantas chicas salga, ninguna de ellas será como tú – le susurro Harry al oído antes de plantar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Tardo solo unos segundos en recordar que aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero para cuando los abrió Harry y se había esfumado.

- Fin del Flashback-

_  
**Te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces solo sueño contigo**_**  
**

Sabía que no lo había soñado, estaba segura de ello. Suspiro y se sumergió en las tibias aguas de la bañera durante unos segundos. Desde aquel día, las palabras de Harry y su beso habían poblado sus sueños. Salio del baño mucho rato después, con el pijama ya puesto, y se metió en la cama dispuesta a dejar terminar ese día tan desastroso.

**_Tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú_**

Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo Hermione se pregunto cuanto tardaría Harry en darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría. Su silencio le daría la pista de que algo le pasaba, no había muchos secretos entre ellos, y en cuanto se fijase un poco en su modo de actuar, no tardaría en atar cabos. Tal vez iba siendo hora de decírselo, decirle que se había enamorado de él.

**_Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
he decidido levantar la voz  
he despedido mis fantasmas hoy  
y me he gustado tal y como soy_**

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana despertaron a Hermione quien había olvidado correr el dosel de su cama la noche anterior. Se froto los ojos para aclarar su vista. Sus compañeras de habitación aun dormían, así que se deslizo hasta el cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se paro delante del espejo, su pelo estaba tan revuelto como siempre y se pregunto como si Harry se vería más despeinado recién levantado. Su reflejo le sonrió desde el espejo, no podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en Harry y si algo era tan bueno como para hacerla sonreír, no podía ser tan malo. Iba siendo hora de alzar la voz, de decirle la verdad a Harry, de desterrar sus viejos fantasmas de miedo e inseguridad. Puede que ella no fuese la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero tampoco era fea, Harry estaría de acuerdo con eso, lo sabía porque se lo había dicho en una ocasión. Salio del baño unos minutos después. Vestida y con los zapatos en la mano salio de la habitación y se calzo ya en el pasillo.

Hermione bajo hasta el Gran Comedor sintiéndose más animada. Harry ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, no había muchas personas allí, tal vez porque aun era temprano y era fin de semana, cuando todos solían dormir hasta más tarde. Harry la vio llegar y le hizo señas con la mano para hacerse ver, aunque no hacía falta. Hermione se acerco a la mesa tratando de no parecer diferente a cualquier otro día.

- Buenos días – lo saludo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, veo que hoy estas más animada – dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa, se alegraba de que estuviera más animada.

- Si, hoy me he despertado extrañamente feliz – dijo Hermione y era cierto, saber que pronto le diría lo que sentía la hacía sentirse más aliviada.

- Me alegro – dijo Harry y entonces se puso más serio – Pero hay algo que te preocupa¿verdad?

- ¿Porque lo piensas? – pregunto Hermione bajando un poco la vista.

- Porque solo había visto a Neville tener tantos accidentes en un mismo día.

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que era buen momento para decir lo que había pensado decir, pero simplemente se había olvidado de las palabras.

- Hermione, sea lo que sea lo que te ocurra, puedes contármelo – dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa. No importa lo que sea, nada puede ser tan malo como para que no puedas contármelo a mi, a Ron vale, pero yo te caigo bien¿no? – dijo Harry medio en broma haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

- No creo que sea tan malo, no puede ser tan malo si me hace sonreír¿verdad? – dijo Hermione clavando su mirada en los ojos de su amigo.

Harry asintió sin decir palabras y ella echo un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no había nadie demasiado cerca para poder escucharla.

- Veras Harry, hace algún tiempo que, bueno, no te veo solo como mi mejor amigo – dijo Hermione retorciendo la cucharilla de los cereales – Lo que quiero decir es que tú…tú me gustas, Harry.

Si la mirada que le había dado antes lo había silenciado esto no sabía bien que le había hecho, solo podía escuchar voces y pequeñas imágenes suyas que saltaban dentro de su cabeza completamente eufóricos mientras él seguía allí sabiendo que ahora es cuando debería decir algo, pero consciente de que se le había olvidado como se hablaba.

**_Y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces solo sueño contigo_**

Ante su silencio Hermione decidió seguir hablando, ya que había dicho lo más difícil quería que él supiera que estaba despierta cuando le dijo aquello había hecho que metiera la pata tan a menudo.

- El sábado pasado, cuando volviste de Hogsmeade – siguió diciendo – Yo estaba en la sala común y…

- No estabas dormida – dijo Harry comprendiendo en seguida y ella asintió.

- Lo estaba al principio, pero me desperté cuando me acariciaste la mejilla, tenías las manos un poco frías.

Harry rió nervioso.

- Y desde ese día no he podido dejar de soñar contigo, con lo que dijiste, por eso he pasado la semana en las nubes, soñando despierta, sin concentrarme bien en lo que hacía – dijo Hermione ya bastante colorada y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – pregunto Harry como si le resultase incomprensible el motivo por el cual su amiga no le había dicho aquello hasta ahora.

- Porque no soy como esas chicas con las que sales – respondió Hermione.

**_tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú_**

- No, claro que no lo eres, y me gusta que no seas como ellas. ¿Sabes? Lo que dije ese día, lo dije de verdad, ninguna de ellas será como tú, y tú, tú eres lo que más quiero Hermione – dijo Harry y alzo la mano al ver que intentaba interrumpirlo – No, ahora me toca a mi. Tú siempre me has comprendido, conoces todo sobre mía, no tengo ningún secreto para ti y una sola mirada te basta para leer en mi como si fuese un libro abierto – cogió aire notando como su rostro enrojecía por momentos – Hermione, eres tú a quien quiero.

**_Y yo solo quiero entregarme comprenderte cuidarte  
darte mi corazón quiero que llegues  
a ser mi alma y mi intención  
mi vida y mi pasión mi historia de amor_**

- No sé que decir Harry – dijo Hermione con la emoción patente en su voz.

- Para todo hay una primera vez – bromeo Harry riendo nervioso – Pero puedo ayudarte, solo di que me dejaras estar contigo, para entregarme a ti y cuidarte, darte todo mi corazón, quiero que seas mi alma y mi intención, mi vida y mi pasión, mi historia de amor.

- Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca – dijo Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Te gusta? Lo escuche en una canción muggles – dijo Harry con gesto divertido.

Hermione se levanto inclinándose sobre la mesa aproximándose más a Harry.

- Aun así, sigue siendo lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca – le dijo antes terminar de acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios con un beso, algo torpe y tímido al principio, pero que no tardo en mejorar.

_  
**Tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
me subes hasta el cielo solo tú  
eres mi alma y mi inspiración.**_

- Porque nadie me conoce como tú – concluyo Harry cuando se separaron con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de felicidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es mi primer songfic, ya supongo que no hacía falta que lo dijera porque se tiene que notar. Se supone que lo hice para un desafió, y vaya que fue un desafió hacerlo, una cosa es inspirarse en una canción y otra cosa es esto. En fin, espero vuestros review :P


End file.
